


Poem on poem

by impulsecontrol



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsecontrol/pseuds/impulsecontrol
Summary: ok so this was actually just from a casual conversation with my friend but it sounded poetic





	Poem on poem

My thoughts do feed good concepts, though  
when put in the language of words they seem shallow so


End file.
